<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【510真人衍生/上流社会AU】Z公爵的情史（节选） by likesleep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381237">【510真人衍生/上流社会AU】Z公爵的情史（节选）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesleep/pseuds/likesleep'>likesleep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Движение Вверх | Going Vertical (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesleep/pseuds/likesleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>年轻的K.Z公爵在巴黎认识了一个立陶宛人，J上尉，与他陷入了爱河。Z的家族要求他回国继承爵位。他们伪造J的书信，欺骗了K，使他相信J已经变心了。他心灰意冷地接受了这桩无爱的婚姻，但在婚礼当天，J突然出现在教堂里。从此年轻的公爵就陷入了一段痛苦而疯狂的纠葛之中。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Tratas/Kirill Zaytsev</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“夫人，”基里尔皱起眉头回答，“我不明白您的意思。”<br/>“我们说得直接点儿吧，这对您和我都好。”妻子尖声说，她在扇子后面斜睨着扎伊采夫，那种仿佛在计算今年庄园收益一样的目光令他感到非常不舒服。<br/>“请您不要再和那个立陶宛人来往了……别打断我，您知道我所说的。即使您现在有十位、十二位情妇，那也没有什么，我乐意履行作为妻子的义务。可是，您，”她把鲜红的嘴唇向下撇了撇。“您选择了一个男性做情人，太过分了。您应该知道，就算情人这种事也是要求体面的。人们不会在乎一位有情妇的公爵，许多情人的公爵夫人也不过是桩风流韵事。可是您和那个男人……呵，您还把他叫做‘吾爱’。实在太不体面了，殿下。您知道其他人都在怎么说吗……”<br/>“我不知道！”基里尔厉声说，他的耳中轰轰作响，头疼得快要裂开。他一点也不想听到“体面”、“ 情人”之类的词在那双红嘴唇里和詹姆斯扯在一起。可这偏偏都是事实。<br/>“怎么，您生气了。真稀奇，您可从来没为什么人发过脾气……难道您不愿意吗？一个立陶宛男人，他和那些情妇有什么不一样？哦，对了，您在结婚前说过这个词儿，”她用扇子遮住嘴，咯咯地笑了起来。<br/>“爱情，是吗？<br/>——您到今天还相信这个呢！”</p><p>基里尔大步走出了房间，他差不多是逃出来的，就算一小时，一分钟都不能忍受在那房子里呆下去了。他跑过花园，冲进马厩，跳上了马背。他得见到詹姆斯，听他说话，让他拥抱他，吻他，扯开这些叫人窒息的礼服进入——他现在就要见到他！<br/>他向那座别墅驰去，这并不太容易，因为他只在欢迎宴会的时候去过那儿一次。现在天已经黑了，乡间的路又并不平整。之前他也没想过要这样去找，因为詹姆斯一定会在他身边的。舞会，猎场，农庄的木屋，他总是会在。他翻过开满玫瑰花的栏杆跳进他的卧室，和他们在巴黎的时候一样。那时基里尔会笑着抱住他，管他叫“我的蒙太古”——<br/>他策马奔驰了至少二十分钟，中间还走错了一次路。可他终于看见那别墅了，那儿，窗子里点着蜡烛，花园的凉亭里也是。隔着一排柳树他看到了那凉亭，詹姆斯正在里面，但并不是一个人。他握着一位陌生小姐的手，他对她微笑，低下头贴在她耳边说话，从背后挽住她的腰，就和他每次在后面拥抱他的时候一样。<br/>“爱情……您到今天还相信这个呢！”</p><p>多可笑啊！她说的对，他们说的都对，他居然到现在才明白。他已经结婚一年了，詹姆斯当然也会。他会有位新娘，他的妻子，站在他身边，被神祝福的……<br/>基里尔向后退去，他扯开领口，镶金的扣子飞出去掉到了地上，不然他真的要窒息了。他向树林走去，头也不回，完全忘了还有那匹马在等他。别墅里有一两个仆人看见他了，他们喊了什么……他听不见，他用最后的力气保持背脊挺直，步伐看起来平静稳定，不会太过狼狈……有什么用呢？他早就狼狈透了，从立陶宛人在教堂里出现的那一刻开始，一切，一切都已经糟透了！</p><p>他在一颗高大的枞树下跪下来，眼泪打湿了脸颊。他不想这么懦弱地哭泣的，但是在这儿，树林的深处，没有人只有上帝的眼睛注视着的地方，也许这是祈求宽恕的唯一方式。他向上帝呼喊，求万能的主施以援手，让他从这段可耻又可笑的爱情中解脱出来。可是上帝不回答他，星星沉默地闪烁着，风从树梢吹过去，发出一阵又一阵冰冷的呼哨。<br/>基里尔把发烫的额头贴在树干上，连站起来的力气都失去了。<br/>有人把他拉了起来，一只滚烫的手紧紧抓着他的胳膊，在耳边叫他的名字。那当然是詹姆斯，当然是他——基里尔一对上他的目光就明白他已经知道刚才发生了什么，可他一句都不解释。他把基里尔推在树干上，粗暴地吻了上来。他舔过他的泪痕，强迫他张开嘴唇，狠狠吸吮着他的舌头。公爵挣扎了一下，随即闭上了眼睛，让一个个带着啃咬的吻落在他的眼睑和嘴角上。他让立陶宛人扯开那些绣满金线，镶着宝石袖扣的衣服，向他敞开身体。最后一次了，他想。他们第一次是在巴黎的森林里，五月，阳光，盛开的鲜花和风。这儿没有阳光也没有花，可它至少是片树林。和那时同样高大、美丽的树木环绕着他们，风从头顶吹过——也许这就是上帝的旨意。</p><p>他很快就近乎全裸了，立陶宛人拽掉他的一只靴子，把那条腿抬了起来。基里尔几乎要伸直另一只脚尖才能勉强稳住身体。他的腿快痉挛了，赤裸的背部紧紧压在树上，被粗糙的树皮擦出了一条条的淤痕。好在公爵夫人，他的妻子从来不走进卧室，否则他根本没法解释这些鞭挞一样的痕迹是怎么来的。立陶宛人没让他这份折磨受得太久，他用强健的双臂揽住了他，让他靠在他的胸膛上。他的体温还是那么热，在夜晚的风里像火一样灼人，心跳声清晰而坚定——<br/>就像他还爱着他似的。</p><p>年轻的公爵哭泣着，他摇着金发浓密的头，在下身凶猛的抽送里不停颤抖，泪痕和红晕布满了双颊，就像一位不幸被猎人射中的维拉。他真的痉挛起来，踮着的脚尖没了知觉，他差不多是被插在那根粗大的性器上，靠它支撑着站在那儿，浑身哆嗦，被一次比一次更深的撞击逼得发疯。液体从他们紧紧相连的地方淌下去，把泥土和钻出来几瓣的草叶都弄得湿淋淋的。如果心也能连得这样紧就好了。詹姆斯在他身上印下许多个吻痕，他咬得很深，乳头流血了，痕迹一个礼拜也不可能褪下去，他要基里尔叫他的名字，可他不肯。他在那惩罚一样深深的重击里呜咽着，恳求他冷酷的爱人——他很快就不是他的爱人了——不是停止，而是更深一些，更重一些。他从心底里渴求着这种“不体面的”结束，如果一切都能结束在这个时刻的话，那就是我主赐予的最幸福的事情了。<br/>最后他抽搐了一次，在热流射进身体的同时失去了意识。他倒在立陶宛人怀抱里，没有听见他喃喃地叫他“西里尔”。詹姆斯把他抱了起来，像是大主教在弥撒上捧着圣杯或者别的什么神圣而宝贵的物品似的。他吻了那殷红的紧闭着的眼睑，抱着他慢慢向树林外面走去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“您得笑一笑。”妻子压低声音说，她像只天鹅似的展开扇子半遮着脸，优雅地向周围点头。裙摆铺开来拂到了他腿上，随之飘散在空气中的浓郁香气简直让人头晕目眩。<br/>“我不问您自己来舞会的时候是什么样子，”她继续用那种低而优美的语调说，“就像您不过问我在莫斯科和谁来往一样。可是现在，您得让我挽着您的手臂，然后微笑，殿下。像一位公爵该做的那样。”<br/>那只戴着绣花手套的纤纤玉手挽了上来。她肯定感觉到了他身体的僵硬，但毫不在意，甚至没屈尊转头看他一眼。现在她有一个丈夫在身边，年轻、英俊、富有，足以让她成为舞会上最引人注目的女士——这样就够了。<br/>他们走进大厅，公爵夫人马上吸引了几乎每一位男士的目光，他们围拢过来，对她殷勤备至，没有谁分心去和公爵说几句话——之前那些社交场合也有人想和他攀谈，但很快就发现这位年轻的公爵对时下大部分话题都毫无兴趣，赛马，证券，部里的任命，他一律漠然以对。基里尔知道他们背地里叫他“白日梦爵爷”，连仆人们也是。他们的目光里有种藏不住的讥笑——现在就是这样，瞧着他从妻子身边走开，一个人躲在这休息室里，他们就一起文雅地低声哄笑起来，好像他是什么得了失心疯的病人似的。</p><p>也许他是疯了，从在那别墅里醒过来开始。詹姆斯不在，那位陌生小姐也不在，他们离开了，是去筹备婚礼了吗？基里尔没有问，他不知道如果立陶宛人还在这里，亲口告诉他这个答案的话，他会做出什么反应。拔出枪来要求和他决斗吗？像舞台上那些唱咏叹调的女高音一样请求他回心转意吗？无论哪种想象都能把他撕碎，他头疼欲裂，踉跄着逃出了那房子。一个月了，整整三十天他没再见到詹姆斯。可他听说了不少关于那位小姐的事，她来自彼得堡的某个大家族，父亲就要去考纳斯任职，这时候和一位当地出身的新秀军官联姻再合适也没有了。荣耀，权力，名声，任何一桩世人眼中完美的婚姻都是这样，他自己也一样。詹姆斯当然应该和她结婚——他们肯定会结婚的，留在考纳斯，或者彼得堡，从此再也不会回来。三十天之后就是三十个星期，三十个月，三十年。基里尔颤抖了一下，他会和公爵夫人，他那完美无缺的妻子以及大厅里那些爵爷度过这三十年，他会忘记詹姆斯，他的名字、他的身体、他的声音，连他爱过他，他发狂地像疯子一样在他身下喊着“我爱你！”都忘得干干净净。<br/>不……不！！<br/>基里尔剧烈地颤抖起来，他一定是真的疯了，出现了幻觉。他好像感觉到了立陶宛人的手臂，他从背后紧紧抱住他，把他压在那窗边的长椅上——上一次在这间休息室里他就这么干了，他咬着他的喉结，把他的呜咽声堵在喉咙底下，在有人说话和走近的时候进得更深，重重地整根插进来，几乎要捅穿了他。他在他身体里射了一次、两次，他根本装不下，精液从被操得又红又肿的穴口溢出来，把两具身体都弄得湿漉漉的。“这样会生出一位继承人来吗，我的殿下？”立陶宛人断断续续地吻着他说，“你会为我这么做的，我知道你会的……说吧，说你是我的，你的心，你的一切，说你永远，永远，到世界毁灭那天都是属于我的！”</p><p>可是他不属于他，詹姆斯，他已经举行婚礼了吗？即使没有，他很快也要不属于他了。如果说出这句话就能让他留下来，在那大厅里说出来，在所有人的面前，哪怕要他赤身裸体，只戴着一顶荆棘冠冕站在那儿——基里尔被这样的幻想逼得浑身发烫，脸上浮起了高潮一样可怕的红晕——外面那些人准会笑着把他关进疯人院去。他的胸口火烧火燎，几乎无法呼吸。因此他不得不从休息室，那间可怜的临时避难所里出来，到阳台上去透一口气。就在这时候他听到了那些谈话，因为他们并没有注意到他正站在那儿:<br/>“这么说，那位勇敢的外族人已经回来了？””一位夫人摇着扇子说。基里尔马上知道了她说的是谁，“外族人”，他们提到詹姆斯的时候都是这样说的。<br/>“他还能去哪儿？拒绝了那样一件婚事，而且是在半个彼得堡的贵族面前……简直是疯了！我可明白了为什么他会和那位扎伊采夫家的小公爵……他们两个都一样，都是些不顾廉耻，完全没有理智的疯子！”<br/>“这是挑衅。”一位老绅士满脸严肃地说。“是对神圣的婚姻制度最可耻的侮辱！我是一定要写信去向大牧首抗议的。”<br/>“得了吧，伯爵，那些外族人不信正教。您要这么做，就得写信去罗马才成。”<br/>他们又低低哄笑了一会儿。<br/>“所以说，”第一位夫人又说，她似乎对詹姆斯这个话题格外感兴趣。“关于他受伤的消息也是真的了。”<br/>“当然，您想想吧，他说了那么一番话出来，谁能容忍他呢？那家的小儿子当场就把手套摔到了他脸上……幸好他受了伤，不然那位做父亲的怒火可不会单单只倾泻在他一个人身上。刚才您说的没错，这真是种疯狂的勇敢呢。”<br/>“他们是昨天半夜回来的，听说这一天里医生就被叫过去了三次……我们可怜的神父，多半还要准备为一个异教徒主持葬礼……”</p><p>“我要恭喜您。”妻子说，基里尔慢慢转过身去看着她。他不知道她是什么时候走过来的，也不知道她是不是正在那儿微笑——世界在摇晃，天旋地转，支离破碎。他看不清楚，什么都感觉不到。“现在您可以顺理成章结束这段交往了。如果那个立陶宛人真的……愿上帝保佑，那么连之后他会对您有什么不利的传言都不必担心了。”<br/>“这是这个月里听到最好的消息，不是吗，殿下。”<br/>“夫人……我也要恭喜您。”基里尔终于说。他的脸是惨白的，额头和嘴唇也是。可他的声音异常平静，清晰又明亮，刚才说话那些人和更多宾客都睁大眼睛，惊诧地向这个方向看过来了。<br/>“如果您所说的那件事真的发生的话，如果他，詹姆斯·塔拉斯，如果他像你们希望的那样死去的话……那么，您也能从这段不够体面，让您不快的婚姻里解脱出来了。”<br/>“因为到那时候，您就可以做寡妇了！”</p><p>大厅里响起了一片惊呼，其中夹着公爵夫人完全不符合风度的狂怒的尖叫。然而她的丈夫头也不回地向外走去，他雪白的礼服下摆飘拂起来，金发闪闪发光，好像是要去赴一场隆重盛大的庆典那样。来舞会的时候他既没佩剑也没带着手枪，那有什么关系？詹姆斯那儿一定有武器，他可以用他的，不论他答不答应——基里尔因为想到这个微笑了。如果有人看到他这个笑容，一定会觉得目眩心惊。那就像在荒凉的墓地上，覆盖着雪和寒冰的石棺脚下开出来的一支玫瑰花。<br/>现在他站在那卧室门外，没有仆人来招呼他，他们都自顾不暇了——他的手指在门把上不断颤抖，并不是害怕，但他控制不住一瞬间从心底涌上来的颤抖。上次见到詹姆斯的时候，他那么强健，那么迷人，就像沐浴在阳光下的大卫像。现在呢？如果他毫无生气地躺在那儿，如果……<br/>“您这是发疯！”一个声音在门那边大声说，多少有点气急败坏，基里尔认得这是医生的声音。“怎么，这个伤口没要了您的命，您就打算胡乱走动让它裂开了吗！我可没见过您这样的疯子……”<br/>“那也不会再要一次我的命的。”立陶宛人说。的确是詹姆斯的声音，虽然低沉微弱得多，但那是他，他醒着，活着……上帝啊！眼泪从第一个词发出来的那一秒就涌了出来，它们滚滚淌过他的脸颊，一颗颗掉在手背上，烫得他以为自己要烧起来了。<br/>“我一定得去，您知道吗，”詹姆斯说，几乎带了点低声下气的意味。“得让他看到我，哪怕一眼也好。如果他就这样听到那消息的话，他会发疯的，我的凯普莱特……我知道他会的。那样不行，我跟您说，那绝对不行……”</p><p>他的话戛然而止。房间里的两个人抬起头，惊异地看着突然出现在面前的金发青年。眼泪像融化的雪水似的从那张大理石般的脸上流淌下来，让他看上去更加庄严，就像一尊活着的哭泣女神像。他向立陶宛人走过去，那些沾满鲜血的刀子，药瓶，撕开的纱布都没法掩饰了，詹姆斯只来得及拽过搭在床边的披风，挡在胸膛太过刺眼，还带着血迹的绷带上面。可是基里尔伸出手把它掀开了，他跪下去，轻轻把嘴唇贴在那块血迹上，非常之轻，他连呼吸好像都忘了。立陶宛人这一生从来没有这么无措过，他抬起手挡着那双流泪的蓝眼睛，手心里湿淋淋的，他按着自己的伤口感到血流出来的时候也没这么颤抖过。<br/>“别看，西里尔，我的蓝眼睛，”他差不多是哀求地说，“没什么可看的，它并不严重，你知道，只是为了让他们听了高兴些而已。我会好起来的，我发誓很快就会……所以，请别哭吧，请你，求你……”<br/>基里尔深深吸了口气，他挺直身躯，伸出双臂，抓住立陶宛人的肩膀和他剪短的黑发将他拽过来，凶狠地咬上了那嘴唇——不只詹姆斯的，还有他自己的。血的味道一下子在他们之间爆发开来，他们疯狂地亲吻，流血的双唇发狂一样吸吮辗转，像是要把对方吞吃下去，一块一块撕裂、揉碎，和自己的血液骨头一起毁灭，一起变成漂浮在天空里和大地上面的灰尘。当他们分开的时候，两个人都脸色惨白，大口大口地喘息着。鲜血在脸庞上擦出了几条长长的痕迹，仿佛刚进行过一场伟大而惨烈的战争。<br/>“我爱你！”金发的青年宣布道，“……我爱你！我只属于你，从现在起直到永远，到世界毁灭的那一天。”<br/>“我是你的！”</p><p>那位医生悄悄带上了门，但即使他还在这儿看着他们也不在乎了。他们又一次接吻，公爵的衣服一件件散开来掉到了地上。他像个受鞭挞的罪人似的，赤裸着伏在立陶宛人双腿中间，张开嘴唇努力吞咽着他的性器。那东西涨大起来了，将他的嘴唇和下颚撑得生疼。他小心翼翼地舔舐着，用舌头抚过每条血管和凹陷，一次次吞得更深，试着让它进入喉头——眼泪掉了下来，基里尔伏在那儿，不知是为了爱人的伤口还是自己的退缩而哭泣，但他很快又笨拙地吞吐起来。直到那东西完完全全达到最熟悉的硬度和尺寸他才抬起头，满眼通红地看着立陶宛人。他对他微笑，分开双腿跨在他腰上，那双蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉的，好像清晨刚张开的矢车菊花瓣。他又笑了笑，将那根粗大的性器对准穴口。毫不犹豫地坐了下去。<br/>他没给自己好好扩张过，那东西只进入了一点他就要被撕裂了。可是基里尔用颤抖的双臂撑住身体，小心地不去碰到立陶宛人的伤口，一下子沉下腰部把它整根吞了进去。被破开的后穴颤抖着，抽搐着，疼得像要就此碎掉。他用力让它紧紧含住那东西，摩挲着它，让它进得更深，然后上下晃动起来。他那可怜的腰瑟瑟发抖，小腹被撑出了一道道明显的凸起，每次动作都像握着一根赤红的烙铁捅进自己体内似的。可他没有停，他渴望这个，疼痛，折磨，他几乎是祈求着那里会流血，让他离受伤的爱人更近——更接近一些。立陶宛人握住了他颤抖的腰部，于是他睁开眼睛向他微笑，他抓住詹姆斯的手按在自己赤裸的身体上，拉着他抚摸被顶出形状的地方，他让他捏住那两个发凉的乳头，毫不留情地重重揉捏，扭动，把它们拧得高高肿了起来。他又开始流泪——这是他允许自己在詹姆斯面前哭泣的条件。他极力收紧下体，一次次抬起腰部又落下，浑身战栗地将自己操得越来越深。两个人都喘息起来，基里尔呻吟着，金发被汗水湿透了，一丝丝沾在苍白的额头上，两颊飞满了红晕。他开始哭着喊叫爱人的名字，立陶宛人抚摸着他，他的手越来越烫——<br/>突然他抓紧他的腰狠狠向上顶去，金发青年尖叫一声——他被操到高潮了，精液溅在立陶宛人脸上和绷带上，下体被贯穿的胀痛在同时到达了极限。他又一次被灌满了，比从前每一次都要更深，更满，这样的幻觉中他抬起失去焦距的蓝眼睛对立陶宛人微笑。“我是你的……”他轻声地，喃喃地说。<br/>然后他倒在爱人身边，詹姆斯用没受伤那边的手臂紧紧搂住了他，不断吻着他湿透的金发和额头。他不知道最后那一下有没有让他的伤口裂开，可是立陶宛人叫他不要动，发誓只要他在这里就会好的，于是他仰起头，让他的吻落在自己流淌过无数次的泪痕上，感到和“永远”之间的距离从来没有这样接近过。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>詹姆斯感到有什么不对。<br/>并不是说他们这次旅行有什么糟糕的地方，正相反，从一开始就美好得不可思议。他勇敢的凯普莱特留下来看顾他，整日整夜守在他身边，对于公爵夫人写来的信，大声的议论或是窃窃私语，所有眼光、回避、嘲笑统统视而不见。本来他坚持要等他的伤痊愈的，但詹姆斯更加坚定地拒绝了这点。让基里尔继续留在那种地方对他太痛苦了，他不会说的，可詹姆斯能从他的眼睛里看出来。他用这个旅行——私奔的计划说服了他。他们登上了火车，基里尔公开握着他的手，把金发的头靠在他肩上。好像这不是什么伤风败俗，为人不齿的私情，而是一场婚礼——真正的，属于他们两个的婚礼那样。<br/>于是那双蓝眼睛放晴了，从冬季的莫斯科变成了巴黎五月的晴空。基里尔微笑着，他愉快地，开心地大笑，满头金发光芒四射，眼睛蓝得要滴下水来。路上遇到的每位女士都在偷偷打量他，她们不经意地瞟着他的左手——没有结婚戒指，一上火车基里尔就把那东西扔到了箱子底下，好像出狱的犯人摘下镣铐似的，然后扑上来抱着他吻他。詹姆斯被他这种孩子气的举动弄得笑了出来。他好像一下子回到了他们刚认识的时候，旺多姆广场上那个神采飞扬的迷人的青年，一颗闪闪发光的晨星。他多美啊！谁都会被他迷住的。有些人打算和詹姆斯攀谈，可他没听见，完全没有注意到。他的心，他灵魂的每个角落都被他的爱人占满了。他着迷地看着他在那儿谈论音乐和戏剧，声音好像春天到来时解冻的雪水。詹姆斯不常插话，他安静地抱着手臂靠在旁边，就那样一直听上几个小时。于是基里尔从环绕着他的那些眼光里抬起头对他微笑——他是他唯一想要的听众，詹姆斯早就知道这个。在巴黎，他们还在以“您”称呼彼此的时候就是。只要詹姆斯·塔拉斯走进沙龙，他在那儿坐下来，年轻的公爵就会双颊涨红，眼睛亮得不可思议，仿佛喝了太多的博若莱红酒。所以他在那森林里吻了他，可怜的蓝眼睛，他听见他说“我爱你”的时候都呆住了。</p><p>这座镇子是以温泉著称的，现在不是冬季，来度假的人很少，但它附近的乡村景色同样美丽可爱。湍急奔流的溪水在阳光下泛着银光，即将进入初夏的浓绿的树荫环绕着它，在那些高大美丽的树木缝隙间可以看到农舍低矮的红色屋顶和旁边的干草堆。他们在树荫下长时间地散步，学着当地人的样子，不是垂钓而是趟进溪水用网子捞鱼——成功地毁掉了他们两身衣服。有一次他们去上游登山，在半夜互相拥抱着挤在猎手的木屋里。有块木板坏掉了，从那儿能看见“好像牛奶锅洒掉了”一样的银河。这话是詹姆斯说的，基里尔大笑起来，他把立陶宛人拖到门外，拉着他在牛奶似的星空下开始跳舞，然后被一个接一个热吻弄得瘫软在詹姆斯怀里。第二天他都站不起来了，只能像个姑娘似的被抱上马背。回到旅馆的时候，他那绯红的脸差点让老板娘担心他生了什么大病呢。<br/>偶尔下雨的时候他们就在房间里做爱，从早到晚，不知疲惫。当雨滴叮当作响地敲在玻璃上，詹姆斯也把无数吻痕印在了那具雪白的身体上。他感受着小穴里面高热的温度和越来越紧的抽搐，咬破基里尔颈子上薄薄的皮肤，丝毫不顾第二天是不是有人会看到。基里尔哽咽着叫他，他把他抱得更紧，深深射在他体内，在雷声里贴在耳边说他爱他。天空中轰鸣的声音仿佛在为他作证。他不断吻着金发的青年，让他再一次兴奋起来——疯狂起来，他流着眼泪狂乱地摇头，许诺要和他回巴黎去，到大海上去，到地球的另一面，只有他们两个人的世界里去。于是詹姆斯用吻把那些泪水吞没，他对他说，这一切都会实现的。</p><p>但是，还是有什么不对。<br/>这天他们到村子里去闲逛，詹姆斯心血来潮地弄来了一辆小车，不是驿站常用的那种，而是某家农舍里的，又老又旧，还拉着一堆没卸掉的干草。他们像两个逃课到乡下来的大学生似的赶着车到处乱走，笑着倒在干草上打滚，把衣服和头发弄得一塌糊涂。半路他们遇见了一位德国来的夫人和她的女儿，她们的马车后轮脱轴了，因此搭了一段车到镇上去。基里尔很快和那姑娘谈起了席勒——关于自由，阴谋，上帝和绝望的爱。詹姆斯忽然感到心不安地跳动起来。基里尔喜欢思考这些，他看过歌剧之后可以为某段涉及“生命”和“心”的台词谈上半个钟头。他们在法国时到马赛去过，他出神地看着海水，很久很久没有说话，思绪好像飞到了比海更遥远的地方。今天他就让他想起了那样子。<br/>他们在旅馆门前下了车，让门房把它还回村里，那位小姐在恋恋不舍地告别——詹姆斯没理会这些，他的心越跳越快，好像断头台前等着宣判的囚犯。他看见一名侍从向他们跑过来，气喘吁吁地喊叫着：<br/>“扎伊采夫先生！”基里尔在这儿不愿意听见别人称呼他公爵，因此大家都这么叫他。“先生，这儿有您几封信——从莫斯科寄来的。”<br/>断头台的锋刃落下来了。</p><p>基里尔把那些信扔在桌上。从他们的房间可以看到教堂，他凝视着钟楼高高的尖顶和上面镀金的十字架，那神圣的影子被夕阳投在他脸上，忽明忽暗，和几缕垂下来的金发一起闪烁着。<br/>“你看吧。”他低声说。<br/>詹姆斯打开了信，第一封是扎伊采夫家里来的。先是言辞激烈地指责了一番他多么寡廉鲜耻，丝毫不顾及家族名誉，威胁他想想立陶宛军官的前途——詹姆斯冷笑了一声。后面突然话锋一转，要求他回国解决继承人的问题。如果他能做到的话，那么……<br/>詹姆斯迅速打开了第二封。他不认识那字迹，但不用问，它是从公爵夫人，基里尔合法的妻子那儿寄来的。<br/>“……我们不可能离婚，这是您和我家里共同达成的意愿，因此我也打算心平气和地来和您谈谈。请别误会，我仍然对您的选择嗤之以鼻，但这和我的好恶没有关系。让我直说了吧，我们需要一个继承人，一个姓扎伊采夫的嫡系男性后裔。您正是因为这个原因成为公爵，并且和我结婚的。现在只要您回来和我生下这个孩子，我可以对上帝和法律起誓，从此不对您的生活，您的……那位立陶宛人做出任何干涉。您可以自由自在地到欧洲去，随便哪个国家都成。而我，您名下的所有财产只能由我的儿子继承。我认为这是一椿不坏的交易。请记住，这是您的责任，即使您这样的人也不能逃避这一点。”</p><p>“责任……”基里尔喃喃地说。“种马的责任吗？”<br/>他说不下去，从俄国到欧洲无数夫妻都在做这样的事，华丽的、光鲜的、高高在上的……可他做不到！詹姆斯在看着他，他那漆黑沉默的眼睛……他无论如何做不到！<br/>可是那位夫人至少说对了一件事：<br/>他不能逃避。</p><p>“你要我回去吗？”他对立陶宛人说，“……你也要我这么做吗？”<br/>詹姆斯看着他，也许基里尔以为他会说出“为了我们的将来”之类的话……那除非彼得堡那个鲁莽的小子把他的心脏打穿，挖出他的眼睛，让他身上的每滴血都在那儿流干了才行。<br/>“不……”詹姆斯低声说，“我会在你身边的。无论到什么地方，无论你要做什么……我发誓。”他对窗外那座十字架微笑了一下。“我算不上是个信徒，上帝也不会为了我要做的事保佑我，但我愿意对祂发誓。”<br/>“基里尔·安德烈维奇……我爱你。”<br/>然而这样深情的话完全没能安慰基里尔，相反，它像一把锋利的尖刀似的从他心口刺了进去。他的血液在倒流，脸和嘴唇变得惨白，眼睛直勾勾地盯着立陶宛人，目光活像是游荡在暗夜里的幽魂。<br/>“即使我和其他人接吻，拥抱，做爱……即使这样也没关系吗？你要看着我做这些事，就像我的那场婚礼……难道你不会嫉妒，不会想在那个时候亲手杀了我吗？”<br/>嫉妒？他嫉妒得都要发疯了。詹姆斯的脸几乎和他一样惨白。他控制不住地回想起那个婚礼：圣坛、珠宝、烛光，人们鼓掌欢呼着，新郎亲吻了他的新娘。呵，他的新娘……是的，有那么一瞬间他真的要发疯，变成一个精神失常的杀人犯。他想掐住他的颈项，把血染上那个苍白的额头，让他的金发散落在鲜红的液体里，再也没有任何人的手能触碰它们。<br/>可他做不到。<br/>詹姆斯嘶哑地笑了。“我爱你。”他只能这样说。<br/>教堂的钟声响了起来，就像给基里尔·扎伊采夫敲响的最后的丧钟。</p><p>“爱我……”他喃喃地说，“所以你就是这样看我的。”<br/>他发出了一声凄厉的喊叫，几个月以来微笑的面具碎成了粉末，他跨上一步，看着立陶宛人的目光已经完全是一个疯子的了。<br/>“您就是这么看我的！”基里尔重复着说，他真的是疯了，竟然用这个称呼叫起他的爱人来。“您那伟大的、忠诚的爱……您以为我会心安理得地接受它，是吗！您把我当做什么人呢？一个背叛者……是的，我是个背叛者。”他惨笑起来，声音哑得仿佛要渗血。“是我背叛了您，我和别人结了婚……我多蠢！居然会相信那样一封信，相信您真的会离开我……您因为我流了几滴眼泪就拒绝您的未婚妻，把前途和生命都扔在地上不管。可是我呢？我如果有您那样的忠诚和勇气，就应该在走进教堂之前动手割断自己的喉咙！”<br/>“我背叛了您一次，也会背叛您第二次的……一个孩子，呵！太可耻了……您不能爱我，您不会爱我的，这是对背叛者的惩罚，上帝要您来惩罚我……”<br/>他用双手掩住眼睛，泪从指缝中滚滚涌了出来。没有哭声，它们无声无息地淌着，只有吸气的声音在剧烈地发着抖，好像下一次就会永远断绝了。</p><p>詹姆斯抱住了他，在他怀里的人就像一具尸体——他上过战场，知道尸体抱起来是什么感觉。他早该这么做的，可是金发青年的悲痛和疯狂太慑人了，他只能在那儿听着，当他不再看他之后才敢张开双臂拥抱他。他吻他那冰凉的手指，吻他的金发，但是不敢去碰那双毫无血色的嘴唇。基里尔的身体一点也没有因为他的怀抱暖和起来——上帝啊！耶稣基督啊！他喊他的名字，用立陶宛语、俄语、德语，他会的所有语言对他说话，语无伦次，完全不知自己说了什么。<br/>“是我的错……我的，因为那时候我没能让你相信我，我没能做到那样，所以是我的错……我的西里尔，我的凯普莱特，你看着我……求求你，相信我吧，请相信我吧……如果那算是背叛的话，好的，我原谅您了！听到吗，我原谅您！现在我可以重新开始爱您了……相信我吧，求你接受我的爱吧！”<br/>他说“我原谅您”的时候基里尔终于激烈地颤抖了一下，詹姆斯立刻抓住他的手，发疯一样吻他的眼睛，他那冰凉的湿透的脸。老天，他流了多少眼泪啊！他愿意用十倍的鲜血去换它们。“说句话吧，西里尔。我原谅你了，你要怎样才能相信我呢？只要你说出来，求你说出来……”<br/>教堂的钟又响了起来，这是晚祷的第二次钟声。<br/>这庄严沉重的声音仿佛终于唤醒了基里尔，他睁开被泪水浸得通红的眼睛，颤抖着伸手抚在立陶宛人脸上，用嘴唇去碰——詹姆斯吻住了他，好像要把生命注入给他一样深深地吻着。他们的眼泪流在一起，打湿了彼此的脸庞和手指。他用这样湿漉漉的手揽住詹姆斯，把头靠在他颈边。“来打我吧，”他呢喃着说，“请来惩罚我——鞭打我吧！”<br/>詹姆斯猛烈震动了一下，无法相信自己的耳朵。可是金发青年微笑起来，太阳快要落下去了，最后一抹金色的余晖照在他的脸和璀璨的金发上，仿佛是一位悲哀化身的天使。<br/>“我的爱……你能够原谅我，可我不能，上帝不会允许。我流过眼泪了，那是懦夫做的事……我该做的是像你那样流血。请让我流血吧！让我能说我爱你，像你爱着这个卑劣可耻的背叛者一样！”<br/>他退后几步，对着他一件件地脱下衣服，直到完全赤裸。他向爱人伸出双手，眼泪掉下来落在胸口上，像最名贵纯净的钻石似的，一颗颗在夕阳下发着光。那样子简直像是把他的心剖了出来，鲜血淋漓地捧在手上给他看。<br/>詹姆斯闭上了眼睛，那光芒刺进胸膛，穿透了他的心。他只能服从，必须服从——他抓住那双手，像骑士宣誓效忠那样将嘴唇印上去，低声回答道：“”……是的，我答应您。”</p><p>基里尔跪了下去，仰起头望着那座高耸的十字架。暮色还没有升到高处，它仍然在阳光下熠熠生辉。他对着它微笑，挺直身体，将背后赤裸裸地呈给他的爱人和施刑者。他太美了，那么洁白，那么无瑕——詹姆斯解开皮带，紧紧地在手里握着，被这种美刺得两眼酸痛。现在犹豫和退缩才是一种最大的侮辱，他无声地叫着金发青年的名字，仿佛那是我主的圣名，请他赐给自己伤害他的勇气，然后他抬起手臂，猛地挥了下去——<br/>“啪——！”<br/>抽打的声音清晰刺耳，一道长长的，丑恶可怕的深红色痕迹顿时出现在那具美丽的身体上，从肩头一直划到臀部。基里尔迸出了一声低沉的惨叫——只有一半，他咬住嘴唇咽下了那声音，重新挺起背脊，把因为疼痛瑟缩起来的身体完全展开。第二记鞭打的时候他就流血了，细细的血流像蛇一样蜿蜒着滑下来，从双腿滴到了地上。他没有再叫出声，嘴唇被咬破了，牙齿在绽开的血肉中间深深陷了进去。血淋淋的鞭痕布满身体，把他撕扯得四分五裂，黑暗一瞬间遮住了眼睛，他精疲力尽地向后倒去——詹姆斯扔下沾满鲜血的刑具，跪倒在他身后，张开双臂抱住了他。他拉开扣子，让爱人伤痕累累的背部靠着自己赤裸的胸膛。他的血和他的体温一样滚烫，在彼此身上渗透过去，好像要一起烧成灰烬。<br/>“相信我吗？”立陶宛人低声说，“……你相信我了吗？”<br/>金发青年张开流着血的惨白嘴唇对他笑了。<br/>“……我爱你。”</p><p>他们拥抱着跪在那儿，天空不断变暗，十字架的影子越来越长，暮色一层层涌动上来，将他们淹没在了下面。詹姆斯在黯淡的阴影里吻他的爱人，他捂住他的眼睛，挡上了他看向世间最神圣地方的目光。“闭上眼睛，”他说，“别看它，别去想你的上帝。这儿只有我……只有我，相信我吧！”<br/>他插进了那具身体，小穴在痛楚中痉挛起来，紧紧地包裹着吸吮着他。基里尔倒在他身上，遵照他的命令闭着眼睛，在越来越重的侵入里不断流泪。黑暗让性器的存在和刺激放大到了极限，金发青年开始颤抖，泪水纷乱地爬满了脸颊。他在他双臂的禁锢中拼命摇着头，喊叫了出来，一遍又一遍，撕心裂肺地叫着立陶宛人的名字。<br/>“让我看你……””基里尔叫道，“让我看着你！没有什么上帝，没有……我只有你……只要你！”<br/>于是詹姆斯把他抱了起来，他吻着那双流泪的眼睛，一次次回答“我在这儿……”他将基里尔抱到床上，小心地避开他背上的伤痕搂着他，然后再次深深插了进去。猛烈抽插的水声和呻吟声充满了房间，取代了那些悲哀的，疯狂而绝望的哭泣。月亮升起来了，它皎洁的光从十字架顶端折射过来，穿过窗子，照在两具血迹斑斑的身体上面。</p><p>他们没能马上回去。那些鞭伤让基里尔发了几天的烧，詹姆斯几乎整天抱着他，让他枕在自己的胸口上，不断抚摸他的金发。爱人的手指和嘴唇确实比任何一位医生都要有效，就像之前金发青年为他做的一样。他们没再谈起回去之后的事，没有必要了。基里尔绝不会接受那条件，尽管在任何人看来它都合情合理，甚至是大发慈悲——他们也许会把他关起来，禁止他和他见面，对于立陶宛人天知道他们还准备了什么计划，但又怎么样呢？这两颗心从来没有这么平静过，无论哪一个有什么消息——那消息传来的话，另一个人都会毫不犹豫去陪着他的。既然他们借用名字的那对莎士比亚恋人这样做过，他们当然也能做到。<br/>离开前他们又做了一次。因为伤还没完全愈合，詹姆斯把金发青年抱在胸前，让他张开双腿跨坐下来。这体位让他进得异常之深，基里尔紧紧抱着他，低头咬上他的锁骨和肩膀来堵住喊叫。他一次次向上挺动，将白皙的躯体逼成一片绯红，含着他的小穴紧得几乎快要崩裂。最后释放之后基里尔昏了过去，詹姆斯吻着他，和过去的那几个月一样注视着他苍白的睡颜。从乡间吹来的，带着潮湿气息的风吹进了窗子，风里仿佛有个声音在对他说，不，这并不是一次告别。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这是发生在节选一之前的故事。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不幸的家庭各有各的不幸，这话未必尽然。至少那些婚姻不幸的家庭有一点是相同的，那就是他们的不幸很快会传遍社交场合，成为绅士淑女们最为热衷的谈资。这一次显然是扎伊采夫家的年轻夫妇。蜜月期没过他们已经闹翻了，所有人都在啧着嘴窃窃私语，毕竟这样快的速度在上流社会是件稀罕事，其他人多少还会顾及些面子不是吗？可是那位年轻的公爵，天呀，他在婚礼当晚丢下新娘跑了出去，一个人，甚至没有马车。他在外头足足游荡了一天一夜，见了什么人只有上帝知道。他回来的时候脸颊绯红，头发乱得像个荒唐不经的大学生，衣服不但被扯开过而且撕破了，包括裤子在内——这是裁缝的证词。门房信誓旦旦地说他走进大门的时候两腿发软，站都站不稳，露在外面的皮肤全是红印，简直像个最纵欲放荡的——如此等等，连着许多天那座富丽堂皇的公馆里的空气都冷得好像冰块。蜜月结束后公爵夫人独自回了莫斯科，第二天她就出现在部长家的舞会上，和同一位年轻人跳了好几个舞。有人认出那位年轻人是部长的财务秘书，据说前程远大。她挽着他的胳膊，样子可不是一般的亲昵。<br/>
这些天附近庄园的人们都在谈论这个，津津乐道，因为公爵本人住到这儿来了。当然，他也是单身一人。这让所有人都颇为诧异，因为虽然贵族们乐于到这带乡村来度假，但说到底，这并不是个适合寻欢作乐的地方。而且公爵似乎打算在这儿长住，到冬天甚至是明年都不想回城里去——这可和他传言中的放荡样子截然不同。这样一来，公爵第一次出现在舞会上的时候铺天盖地的目光几乎把他淹没了。女士们躲在扇子背后小声说着话，各位绅士则挂起一本正经的假笑向他招呼。公爵很少回答，他好像对一位爵爷在这种场合应该谈论的话题毫无兴趣。那些目光落在身上的时候他挺直了颈项，仰起金发的头，苍白庄严得像一尊会走动的石像。这让大家索然无味，谁会想去探究一块大理石的风流故事呢？</p><p>基里尔闭上眼睛，长长出了一口气。虽然舞池里的衣香鬓影举目可见，但在这儿，花园这个角落里他们不会围过来，那些眼光，假笑，浓稠的香气，嗡嗡不绝的议论声暂时放过了他，让他能在这儿逃避一会儿，做一小会儿——不是公爵殿下，是那个可怜的，可笑的基里尔·扎伊采夫。“您简直疯了，殿下。您是公爵，这就是现实，请记住这个。”妻子说。<br/>
她说的对，他是个疯子，一个妄想着逃避现实的懦夫。他以为他的爱情能给他勇气，哈，爱情！他的新婚之夜过后立陶宛人就消失了。他一个人在那儿醒过来，赤身裸体，腿间淌着精液，全身都是他留下的印记。他以为詹姆斯会再来找他的，会给他写信，哪怕是叫他去什么最下流的小酒馆或者妓院过夜——他会去的，只要他开口就会。他回了公馆，他妻子在的地方，因为在那儿詹姆斯一定能找到他。可是，没有！没有信，没有口讯，什么都没有。那些天他几乎不敢入睡，吃过东西吗？他不记得了。他睁着眼睛望向楼下，倾听着门房里传来的每一个声音，好几次因为幻觉激动得跳了起来。但什么都没发生。他连詹姆斯住在哪儿都不知道，即使想写信也无从寄起。他整天整天地把自己关在书房里，把那些开了个头的祈求、倾诉、呼喊——那些纸揉烂了扔在地上。多可笑啊，他不敢承认自己被抛弃了，第二次，又被抛弃了。可是，那也没有什么不对，结婚的人是他。他有了妻子，他在上帝面前说了谎话。即使詹姆斯要报复他，那也是理所应当的。<br/>
理所应当！他为什么不直接割开他的喉管，让他的血一滴一滴流干了呢！<br/>
眼泪一滴一滴掉下来，打在玫瑰花上，把那些娇嫩的花瓣压得垂下了头。基里尔感到视线模糊，听觉也是一样，他好不容易才看到那位走进大厅的军官，他军服上的金线在烛光下闪烁着，高大、英俊，像太阳一样耀眼，每位画家都会赞同他就是人们所能想象出来的，一个活生生的阿波罗——</p><p>那是詹姆斯！上帝啊，那是他。他带着有点讥诮的笑容点头致意，随便向四周扫了一眼——他看见他了吗？基里尔不知道，他就像被他操得最狠的时候一样，连思考的力气都没有了。世界四分五裂，大雾蒙住了他的眼睛，好一会儿，也许过了一个世纪他才听见詹姆斯在叫他的名字。<br/>
“不想见到我吗，殿下。”立陶宛人低沉地说，他的声音太低了，而基里尔的耳中还在轰隆震响，听不出那声音里有什么样的情绪，他根本不敢去听。<br/>
“那天晚上你可要热情多了。”<br/>
基里尔想仰天大笑，把这件紧紧勒在颈子上的礼服撕得粉碎，抓住立陶宛人的衣服问他——问他什么呢？残存的骄傲不允许他做出这种怨妇一样的举动来。如果詹姆斯要完成他未尽的报复，嘲笑他，侮辱他，说他是个自己送上门的婊子，很好，那就来吧。反正他已经要疯了。<br/>
“我，”基里尔说，声音嘶哑又干裂，他只能做到让语气尽量平静些。“无论我是否想见到您，您都不会在意的，塔拉斯上尉。您一向我行我素。不管在我的婚礼上还是在这儿，所以您有什么必要来问我这句话呢？”<br/>
立陶宛人的神情在“婚礼”那个词里变得犹如暴风雨前的天空，他的眼睛乌云密布，不是狂怒的电闪雷鸣，而是悲伤的雨水。可是基里尔现在看不清这个。<br/>
“那么，您的确是来拿我解闷的，”立陶宛人说，他也换了这个疏远的词。“为了一桩不顺心的婚事，您需要有人消遣……是这样吗，公爵殿下？”<br/>
基里尔没有流泪，尽管视线一片模糊，可他至少能挺直脊背对着声音传来的方向微笑。“是的……您在巴黎消遣我，而我在彼得堡消遣您。我们都一样，上尉。您似乎为了我先举行婚礼这件事大动肝火，那大可不必。如果您执意寻求公平的话，我不介意在您和那位塞尔维亚姑娘结婚当天陪您一次，就当做……当做……”<br/>
他颤抖到无法再说了，可立陶宛人根本没有听下去，他两道浓密的眉毛猛地皱了起来。“塞尔维亚姑娘……您在胡说什么！什么姑娘？”<br/>
一道惊雷在基里尔耳边响了起来，他牙齿打战，骨头格格直响，心脏莫名其妙地紧缩在一起，几乎要让他窒息。“您在去年十月写给我的那封信……”<br/>
“十月”，立陶宛人一字一句地说，“我受了伤，在瓦尔纳的医院里躺了整整四十天。你，西里尔，你一封信也没有写给我。我寄信去巴黎，他们告诉我你已经离开了。等我回到这个国家，等着我的就是扎伊采夫公爵的结婚公告……”</p><p>雷劈了下来，呼啸着在基里尔身体里炸开，把他的胸口、骨髓，他的灵魂一起炸得粉碎。慈悲的，万能的上帝啊！那封信……让他签下那婚书，走进那座教堂的该死的信……他全都明白了！<br/>
“是他们……”他断断续续地说，每个字都像从淬过火的铁水里捞出来的。“他们告诉我您变心了……有个塞尔维亚姑娘，您要和她一起留在那儿……我等了很久，都没有您的消息……”<br/>
“所以您相信了，是吗？”立陶宛人轻声说，声音几乎是柔和的。<br/>
基里尔闭上了眼睛，等到再睁开的时候就只有他一个人站在那儿，立陶宛人已经走开了。而他居然还能站着，上帝也不肯接受他跪下忏悔吗？一个……背叛者！詹姆斯不想再见到他，他连被他侮辱的资格都没有！舞会还在那儿举行，珠光宝气，耀人眼目，他应该挂起笑容走过去，好好做一具有公爵头衔的行尸走肉。以后他的生活就只剩下这些了，光鲜的、腐败的、馥郁又恶臭的……他最好从现在起就习惯这个。<br/>
可他做不到。基里尔踉踉跄跄地走出了花园，头晕目眩，完全不辨方向。他像个幽灵一样在田野和树林间乱晃，足以吓坏任何一个听床边故事的孩子。大雨淋在他脸上，把他浇得又湿又冷，不，那不是雨水。他伸出手，茫然地举在眼前——他流泪了吗？他有什么资格流泪呢？基里尔张开手指笑了，声音哑到无法听清。他胡乱向前走着，绊到了什么都毫无知觉。那儿有一座守林人的小屋，他走了进去，并不知道自己身在何处。守林人不在屋里，蜡烛还亮着，大约是去林子里巡视了。可基里尔听见了什么声音，门在他背后被猛地拽开——<br/>
詹姆斯！他关上门朝他走过来，一头黑发乱七八糟，额角布满了汗水，好像是因为看见他这个样子跑过来——心急如焚地跑过来的。这给了基里尔一点勇气，至少他要把忏悔的话对他说出来。<br/>
“您来了……”公爵轻声说，“把我欠您的拿回去吧……统统拿回去吧。”</p><p>他脱掉衣服，把它们毫不在乎地扔在泥地上，然后赤裸着背对詹姆斯跪了下去。他不敢面对他，不敢看他现在的表情。他跪在那张粗陋的，铺着一块皱巴巴的麻布、勉强算是床铺的东西上面，分开双腿，高高抬起臀部，等着接受他的惩罚。风把门板吹得吱呀作响，也许那个守林人会回来，也许别的人也会闯进来，看见他这幅比最下贱的娼妓还不如的样子，可他不在乎了。眼泪不停落在床板上，把那块丑陋的布料洇得透湿。他终于允许了自己哭泣，他大声叫着立陶宛人的名字，求他操进来，现在，狠狠地——<br/>
立陶宛人插了进来，他抓住他的腰，一下子整根捅穿了他。基里尔惨叫了一声，声音随即被更多更重的撞击堵了回去，变成了嘶哑的喘息。军服上的金线磨着他的臀肉，立陶宛人的手指又紧抓着深深陷了进去，可他感觉不到疼痛——后穴被操开了，每丝褶皱都撑开到了极限，那根阴茎还在里面又重又深地狠狠捣弄着。他从未被这么粗暴残酷地操过，太重了，也太深了。那里被火在烧，被刀子劈开——不，不是刀子，是粗大的，印第安人楔刑里使用的烧红的木桩。它每一下都要捅穿他的身体，从他嘴里透出来，一记一记间的空隙几乎不够他喘上一口气。基里尔几乎要干呕，窒息的干呕，他的眼前白茫茫一片，所有感官都被操得迟钝了，可体温却在升高，全身泛红，性器开始翘起——呵，他可真是个天生的娼妓，活该被这么对待，在这样的刑罚里他居然勃起了。跪着的身体抖得像树林里那些被吹落的枯叶，它本能地想躲避，想逃开那根可怕的阴茎，可立陶宛人强健的手臂紧紧禁锢着他，他被拖了回去，腰和臀瓣满是淤痕，双膝被粗糙的布料磨得通红。基里尔很快放弃了挣扎，他把额头靠在床板上，咬着那块布料流泪，在极度的羞耻和欲望里喃喃叫着詹姆斯，这是他唯一会说的词了。残余的意识好像也被那根阴茎劈成了两半，一半战栗着，恐惧着即将面对的死亡——他会被从前的爱人杀死在这里，他活该。而另一半却在微笑，几乎是渴望地期待着这个。死在这儿，詹姆斯的怀里，他还抱着他，占有着他，世界上再也没有比这更幸福的事情了。<br/>
他又惨叫了一声，刚才他是被操昏了过去，可立陶宛人把他的身体翻过来，抓着踝骨分开那两条斑斑驳驳布满淤痕的腿，再次重重操了进去。基里尔哽咽着，浑身战栗，他模模糊糊看见自己被操着的地方，绯红的嫩肉翻进翻出，体液四溢，不断溅在他腿上和詹姆斯的手臂上。他好像看见他低下头看着他，眼睛那么黑，那么深，他的嘴唇颤动着叫了什么——<br/>
基里尔终于昏了过去，上帝慈悲，让他解脱了。在最后和涌进体内灌满了他的热流一起降临的，是立陶宛人敞开的胸膛，他俯下身来，紧紧抱住了他。</p><p>不，那不是幻觉，詹姆斯的确抱着他。这是基里尔醒来感到的第一件事，他几乎不敢相信，可那体温和怀抱他即使真的下了地狱也不会认错。他抱着他，火一样滚烫，他还在——天啊！他在吻他。深深地、细细密密地吻过他的每一道泪痕，他通红的眼睑，含着他的嘴唇叫他“西里尔”，是的，昏过去之前他就是在叫这个名字。那声音就和从前一样——和他爱着他的时候完全一样。<br/>
“可怜的西里尔，我的蓝眼睛，”詹姆斯在他耳边说，“你知道我离开彼得堡之后在做什么吗？我把我所有的年金拿出来，别笑，军队里的钱可没那么好赚——我买了那别墅，离你的庄园不太远。我还想要更近些的，可是钱不够了。”<br/>
“可是你呢，你管我叫‘塔拉斯上尉’，要我去跟别人结婚……没有什么塞尔维亚姑娘，没有任何姑娘，只有你，西里尔，只有你。我会在你身边的，一直都在，永远都在……我的，我的西里尔……”<br/>
他们吻在一起。眼泪滚滚流淌，打湿了刚被热吻擦干的脸颊。将来会怎么样呢？基里尔不知道，他一点也不去想了。他用尽力气抱住了他的立陶宛人。詹姆斯在这儿，他在这儿，那么他再也不需要什么将来了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这是发生在节选三之后的故事。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>众所周知，在我们这个时代和国家里几乎没有什么爱情，我是说，真正伟大的爱情可言。我们打扮得一身光鲜，去剧院欣赏年轻的蒙太古和凯普莱特小姐在舞台上谈情说爱，然后坐上马车回家，给我们的情妇或者情人写上一封措辞华丽，喷满了香水的信，就此把那对恋人抛在脑后，忘得一干二净。对于我和大多数人来说，爱情无非就是这么个东西。可是上周有一位在《俄罗斯新闻报》供职的朋友B（原谅我为了他的职业前途隐去真名）来拜访我，他讲了一个亲眼所见的故事，令我深受震撼。因为没有报纸获准公开发表，我决定自己把它记录下来，以证明那种被我们拿来打发时间，当做闲极无聊时的谈资和噱头的爱情，它的本来面目并不是这样的。</p><p>“J上尉，”B是这么开头的。“您听过这个名字吧。您家里的人今年都住在彼得堡，想必听到过关于他的事情。”<br/>是的，我听说过那位外族军官。他和某小姐闹翻的婚事一度在城里传得沸沸扬扬，包括那个大家挤眉弄眼，但谁都不肯直接说出来的原因。“所以他和那位Z公爵的事是真的了？”我问道，出于某种莫名其妙的羞耻感没有说出全名，但B的表情直接回答了我。“他们真的是……基督啊！您突然谈到这个人，就是说这件不知羞耻的事情还有后续罗？”<br/>“是的，”B回答，从神色来看，他对我用了“不知羞耻”这个词相当不以为然。“那位做父亲的不肯放过他。Z的家里也是一样。据我所知，”他意味深长地冷笑了一声，“他们急需公爵生个继承人出来。上尉回到彼得堡两天后就被捕了——我忘了跟您说，他和那位公爵前一阵到国外去了，他们在火车站公开握着对方的手，就像——我们可被警告了绝对不准发表这条绯闻。总之，他被捕了，罪名是涉嫌谋杀另一位近卫军官，在尸体旁边发现了他的佩刀。您没听过这案子，是因为它没有公开审判，只举行了一场听证会。”<br/>B说了议长和几位陪审委员的名字。我一听就明白了，议长，也就是那位小姐的父亲，委员则几乎都是他们和Z公爵家里的朋友。这场审判从开始就注定只有一个结果。那位立陶宛军官，虽然我对他的私生活深感不以为然，但没能死在立过战功的战场上，而是因为什么莫名其妙的爱情被这种圈套弄进监狱，还是太让人感到不值了。<br/>除了上面的听证委员会之外，为了“以示公平和绝无私人恶意”，还有几位德高望重的绅士和夫人在场旁听——B又冷笑了一声，我不得不赞同他，这套冠冕堂皇的把戏在我们国家还少见吗？但这给了我的朋友一个机会，有位夫人和他是旧识，他想办法拜托她把他带进了会议厅，躲在门廊后面，试图亲眼看到一些可以发表的细枝末节，真是了不起的新闻精神！</p><p>“举证部分花了不到一个小时，”B简略地说，“所有证人：几个下级军官、酒保、女招待，异口同声宣称他们当晚看见上尉和死者发生争执，先后离开了酒吧。证词用词准确，无懈可击。我那些新进报社的同事们都未必能写到这么严谨。宪兵拿来了证物，就是那柄佩刀；医生也念了解剖记录。顺便说一句，我仔细听了那记录，里面矢口不提伤口的具体形状和尺寸……您以前也做过陪审员，这些过程我就不跟您细说了。总之证据一应俱全，随后议长庄严地转向了被告。<br/>“‘上尉，现在是给您的辩护时间。您能举出其他证据，或者对以上指控有任何异议吗？’<br/>“立陶宛人站了起来，从我的位置恰好可以看到他的脸。他看起来非常平静，嘴角带着一丝冷笑，眼神——应该不是我的错觉，眼神里甚至有种咄咄逼人的骄傲。<br/>“‘没有异议。’他简单地说。‘我认罪。’<br/>“旁听席上发出了一阵惊异的议论。上尉则抬起头，毫不退避地迎视着议长的目光。‘我认罪。’他说，‘但不是为了承认杀人。我所犯的罪，您和在场的各位真正想要宣判我罪名的那一个，我愿意承认；在上帝面前，在这个世界所有的神面前承认。现在你们可以下判决了。然后，’他猛地停顿了一下。‘然后，我的生命就再也不能被拿来威胁他了！’</p><p>读者和我想必都想到了这个“他”是谁。不难猜测，那位年轻的公爵被他家里扣了起来，要求他履行作为一个丈夫，一个家族继承人的责任。这难道不是一件理所当然的事情吗？我们每天做的比这虚伪的事情可多了去呢……而这位外族人，他不可能不知道认罪的后果，却愿意为了这么个微不足道，完完全全不值一提的理由去死！他疯了吗？太荒唐了，我没办法理解。但我好像明白了一点为什么B在听到“不知羞耻”的评价时会露出那种神色。<br/>至少这是个值得尊重的疯子。<br/>“委员会很快镇定了下来，”B继续说，“虽然和他们预料中的反抗不一样，但能达成结果无疑是最重要的。他们低声商议了一会儿，议长宣布道：‘那么，决议明天会移交给地方法院。考虑到您之前在瓦尔纳的战功，您可能不会被判绞刑，但是……’<br/>“立陶宛人平静地听着，好像前面等着他的不是绞架或者苦役牢房，而是一次日常的报到。我旁听过不下二十次庭审，只有几位政治犯的镇定程度能与他相比。爱情的力量真能大到和政治观点，和信仰相提并论的程度吗？我走神思考了一会儿，因此没注意到有个宪兵匆匆跑进来跟议长说了什么，然后整个委员会都露出了难以置信的表情。他们的议论声控制不住地变得很大，我听出来是有人要求出庭作证，而且身份不低，这令他们很不情愿。但随着旁听席也开始交头接耳地议论，议长只能举起一只手来。‘诸位，’他大声说，‘对于未经过宪兵队审查的证词理应是一律拒绝的。而且现有的证据并不存在疑问，被告本人也认可这一点——尽管如此，我和我的同仁们还是决定听一听这份新的证词，以表明我们对待此案的态度。在此之前我要提醒各位保持理智，不要因此影响你们所做的判断。’<br/>“他向宪兵点了下头。过了一会儿，会议厅的门重新打开，证人走了进来。我一下子听到了在整个房间里炸开的嗡嗡声，许多人都睁大了眼睛，举起双手面面相觑，议长提高声音喊着‘安静’也无济于事。片刻之前面不改色的立陶宛人突然一步跨了出去，他的镣铐重重撞在铁栏杆上，发出了刺耳的响声，两个宪兵都没能拉住他。他没喊出声来，极其急促的呼吸好像哽住了他喉咙，但我已经知道走进来的人是谁了。<br/>“我迅速转过头去，那位Z公爵是个很漂亮的年轻人，有一头耀眼的金色头发，现在都被汗水湿透了，乱七八糟地搭在额头上。他脸色苍白，衣服和头发同样乱七八糟，外套敞开着，没带领结也没有手套，那副样子就像——您多半也想到他被关在家里了吧，他就像是刚刚从那围墙里翻出来，然后一口气跑到这儿的样子。我看见和Z家里关系最密切的那两位委员表情都扭曲了。<br/>“议长比他们镇定得多，至少表面上完全看不出来。他公事公办地宣读了证人誓词，并提醒公爵他所说的一切都可能在法律上导致更严重的后果。‘您清楚了吗？’议长冷冰冰地说，‘您说上尉案发时不在那酒吧，这一证词我们无法接受。因为有四位证人的发言和您正好相反，鉴于您之前的种种举动，我们有理由怀疑您为了上尉……’他不出声地晒笑了一下。‘编造证言欺骗本庭的可能性。所以如果您没有其他证明的话，现在就可以离开了。’<br/>“‘我能证明。’年轻的公爵说，他仰起头，脸色如果不是太过惨白几乎可以说是神圣的，我在那会儿想到了所有法院里摆着的那座蒙住双眼的大理石像。‘您不问我在那个时间做了什么，想必是担心我说的话让这场神圣庄严的审判蒙羞。但是，阁下，该感到羞耻的只有谎言。而我，’他微笑起来，‘我只有那天晚上见过上尉。之前和之后，直到一小时前我都被礼仪、廉耻、荣誉和我们公认的公序良俗扣留在自己家里。在座有两位先生可以证实我的话。也就是说，只有在那段时间里上尉才能留下他和我在一起的证明。如果您不想听，那么请你们直接来看吧。’<br/>“他伸手解开皮带，拽开早就摇摇欲坠的衬衫扣子，把那些昂贵的衣服直接扔在了地上。没有一个人反应了过来，可见他的动作多么毫无迟疑。他的胸膛和后背完全裸露了，就像要去当众受刑的囚犯——几位夫人惊慌地尖叫起来，扭开头捂住了脸。而更多的人，包括我，眼光都像着了魔一样死死钉在他身上。他背上有好几道很长的鞭痕，我不明白一位养尊处优的公爵为什么会受这样的伤，但他的神情仿佛那和耶路撒冷的基督一样决不耻辱。在那些伤痕旁边，他的背部、肩头、锁骨、胸口直到腰间、甚至更向下那些若隐若现的地方，全都布满了暧昧的——淫荡不堪的殷红色痕迹。它们看起来很新鲜，不可能是案发之前造成的，这点只要不是什么苦修士能都看得出来。同样，只要我们伸出手比较一下就知道，那也不是任何一位女性能够留下的。”</p><p>B停下来，深深喘了一口气。我听得瞠目结舌，甚至没想到要去打断他。如果这种事在发生之后，通过其他人的转述还这样让人无法面对，那么当时，在那个法庭上，众目睽睽下的人是有什么样的决心——什么勇气让他能做得到呢？<br/>这就是我们都在嘲笑和以之为耻的爱情吗？<br/>“我看了一眼J上尉，”B平复了呼吸之后说，“他站在那儿，一言不发地紧紧抓着被告席前的栏杆。两个宪兵都用力按着他的肩膀，生怕他做出什么事来。我是靠文字过活的，如果您承认的话，亲爱的朋友，我的文章还算得上不错。可我根本描述不出他那时候的神情，那种眼光，老天，那不是语言能做到的——毕竟就算威廉·莎士比亚本人也没告诉我们罗密欧走进那座坟墓的时候他的脸是什么样子。<br/>“公爵隔着人群看着他，对着他微笑，那笑容让委员会陷入了一阵前所未有的慌乱，直到议长大声说话他们才回过神来。‘您很有勇气，不管是多么可耻的勇气，’议长说，‘但很遗憾，您可以证明当晚您和一位男性——情人——在一起，但如何证实那个人就是上尉呢？毕竟，’他发出了一声不加掩饰的冷笑。‘我们对您的私生活一无所知。’<br/>“说实话，如果不是这几句话太过恶毒无耻，我都要为之鼓掌了。公爵的脸变得比死人还要惨白，他挺直身体，一眼也不看四面八方投来的那些眼光——议长继续说道：‘何况我们还有证物。这柄短刀，如果您像您声称的那样和上尉熟识的话，一定认得是他本人的物品。刀柄上刻着Z，是上尉本国名字的开头字母，您需要确认吗？’<br/>“我忽然想到，那不只是立陶宛人的名字，也是公爵姓氏的首字母。公爵显然也认了出来，他晃动了一下，只有一下，非常轻微，随即咬住下唇站稳了身体。我瞥见他唇边染上了一点鲜红的血色，这一下想必咬得很深。<br/>“‘我不和您分辨它是遗失的，’公爵沙哑地说，‘您一定会回答被告也如此辩称，而本庭对无法证实的事不予采信这种话。但我要提醒您，这刀刃是特殊打造的，长度宽度与军队统一配发的制式并不相同。我拜读了解剖记录，’他转头看着那位死人医生，后者在这眼光下不安地倒退了一步。‘医生给出的解释是尸体伤口遭到磨损，无法测量。没有一条能证明是这柄刀造成的。而您——你们把它称为证物。’他凝视着那群正襟危坐的陪审委员，我注意到他的眼睛颜色很浅，仿佛北方冬季冰封的苔原。‘因为它被扔在那尸体身边，还是因为上尉那时在我身边呢，先生们？’<br/>“‘同样，您也不能证明不是它造成的。’议长阴沉地说，他显然被激怒了，决心尽快结束这一局面，因此连基本的颜面都懒得顾及了。‘那伤口无法测量是事实。除非您有另一个该证物造成的伤口来让医生进行对比，否则的话，我们有权认定解剖记录的有效。好了，公爵，举证到此结束，请离开本庭吧。’他扬起嘴角笑了笑。‘……把您的衣服穿好。’<br/>“Z公爵眼底突然迸出了一种极其刺目的光，我几乎无法正视他。‘那么，您同意进行伤口对比，是吗？’议长皱了皱眉，对他这句话一时没能做出反应。公爵伸出手，把那柄凶器，那件证物拿了起来……”</p><p>我张开了嘴，什么声音也没发出来，我的喉咙被一只无形的手死死掐住了。在那个法庭上亲眼看着这一幕的立陶宛人会怎样呢？我的想象力根本给不出一个这么可怕的答案。<br/>“……您能猜到发生了什么，是吗？”B低声说，“那位年轻人，他在所有人眼前把刀刃插进了自己的胸口。血一下子流了下来，把他半边身体和脚下的地面都染得鲜红，他抬起眼睛对那些大人物最后微笑了一次。‘现在，你们可以下判决了。’他这样说，和立陶宛人说出这句话的样子一模一样。”<br/>“会议厅一片大乱，那几位夫人晕了过去，宪兵奔跑的脚步咚咚直响，委员们大喊着：‘医生！医生！’叫声和呼喊声几乎要把二百年历史的屋顶活活震塌……我在那时候溜了出去，不怕您笑话，我的朋友，我已经快要窒息了。走出大门的时候我听见了一声叫喊，是J上尉，慈悲上帝啊……您记得上一次打猎的时候，被您打伤的那头野兽冲着我们咆哮吗？我很长时间都以为那是我生平听过最可怕的声音，但我跟您说，不是的，人类的声音要比那可怕得多，撕心裂肺得多了……”</p><p>我们俩都沉默了，一动不动地坐了整整十分钟——墙上的挂钟敲响了，我在它的最后一下尾音里才回过神来。“那么……”我艰难地说，“Z公爵，他还……还……”<br/>“……他还活着。”B点了点头，我长出了一口气，现在我完全不记得我曾经怎样说过那位公爵和他的爱人了。“我想……我相信他会好起来的，因为J上尉在陪着他呢……这样一桩丑闻是遮掩不了的，我们的陛下本来就在为关于腐败问题的抗议而头疼，他直接撤销了这起控诉，上尉第二天就被释放了……其他人都面临着重新审查甚至是被控告的境地，谁也不会再去打扰他们两个了。”<br/>我抚着胸口，心脏在下面跳得很快，砰，砰，一下一下撞着我的肋骨。我曾以为在我的生活里没有任何事能让它这么激动的，但现在它为两个陌生人的命运跳起来了。这感觉只有很久以前，一位我连模样都记不清的少女对我微笑的时候出现过。所以这就是爱情吗？全能的上帝创造了它，就是要它成为凡人生命里最不可思议，最惊心动魄的意外和改变吗？<br/>B告辞的时候我就决定要把这个故事记下来，并且发愁了很久要用什么标题来表达我的想法。最后，我还是简单地把那个单词本身写了上去，它的存在即是全部：<br/>Любовь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这是发生在节选五当天的故事。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>扎伊采夫公爵的家里一片混乱。<br/>门房、花匠、厨娘、洗衣女工、贴身男仆和女仆，所有人都拥挤在能看到门口的窗子旁边，他们交头接耳，把声音压得低低的，活像一群幽灵在窃窃私语。假如从旁观者的角度来看，那些高高举起的双手，张开的嘴唇，揉皱的围裙和头巾，窗框投射下来的阴影和每张脸上惊慌失措的表情——简直是一副出色的，足以放进美术学院大厅，和卡拉瓦乔，泰奥多尔或是伦勃朗相提并论的画面。<br/>但画里的人在想什么呢？<br/>公爵夫人站在落地窗前面，对着花园和大门前的行车道。她仰着头，双手交握在胸口，即使宫里的舞会上也很难看到比这更加优美的姿态。与此同时她紧紧闭着嘴唇，用力之大，双唇和手指关节都泛出了发青的颜色。这真是少见的事，或者不如说，她出现在这座房子里本身就够令人惊异了。她的丈夫被扣留——被关押在这儿的时候她从没来过一次。在他低下他那骄傲的金发的头，答应做一个丈夫，一位正经的公爵殿下之前她是决计不肯踏进一步的。如果不是听证会传来的消息——好几位脸色阴沉的绅士已经证实了那不是谣言——如果不是那个可耻又可怕的消息，她现在绝不会站在这儿，像个尼俄柏或是听到冥府宣判的达纳俄斯的女儿一样。她从娘家带来的管家婆在旁边走来走去，低声念着主祷文，不时抬起头来向外面瞟上一眼，叨念着：“怎么会这样呢？这可怎么办呢？”而她的女主人一动不动，似乎既没听见这些话，也没听到那几个准备冷水和绷带的仆人来回奔跑的声音。他们的脚步在空荡的大厅里激起了一阵很大的回声，但她没有理会。她在想着年轻的财务秘书刚才送来的信，它差不多是和他们要将重伤的公爵送回家里的消息一起交到她手上来的。<br/>“尊敬的夫人，”那年轻人写道，“在这桩不幸的事件得以解决之前，我是说包括听证委员会、法官以及——”他没写下去，但她猜测是指宫里的谕令。“在此之前，为了您和我两方面的利益起见，我们不适宜再见面了。”<br/>胆小鬼。<br/>公爵夫人想。她的丈夫，不论如何混账或是不知羞耻，至少他没有这么不堪一击的胆量。正相反，他——她绝不承认那叫做勇敢——他大胆得叫她大吃一惊。他的确说过“您可以做寡妇了”之类的话，那是挑衅，她想，怒火中烧。他是想激怒她，挽回他在她面前那点支离破碎、不值一提的尊严。至于那个立陶宛人，他的“爱情”，呵，谁会相信一个二十五岁，漂亮、富有、前途远大的年轻人为这种东西许下的誓言呢？<br/>但是。<br/>但他愿意为了那个立陶宛人去死！</p><p>“天主！慈悲的天主啊！”<br/>管家婆大叫起来，马蹄和车轮的声音以及更多混乱的喊叫声同时在门前爆发开来，像巨大汹涌的海浪一样冲天而起，拍打在府邸的每一扇窗子上。有几个人把昏迷不醒的公爵抬下了车。“快把帆布床支起来！”其中一个，也许是医生在喊叫道。他已经对伤口做过处理，但它又裂开了。那辆车子在沿路的晃动中沾满了血迹，血还在往下淌，沿着盖在年轻人身上的大氅和他垂落在那儿的指尖一滴一滴掉下来。他金发的头像折断了一样向后仰着，毫无知觉，脸颊和嘴唇一片惨白。当他们抬动他的时候，血滴从点状变成一条细细的、深红色的溪流，沿着台阶蜿蜒流淌了下去。府邸前这些台阶是用整块大理石砌筑的，在阳光下洁白得像沙滩一样，因此那些血，它们在上面被衬托得刺眼无比。管家婆瞪大眼睛，使足劲儿呼吸着以防自己晕倒，哆里哆嗦地把嗅盐拿到了女主人手边。<br/>“您……”她口吃地说，“您要不要……”<br/>公爵夫人，她站在那儿，嘴唇和手指从铁青开始发白了。她不会晕倒的，当然不，她见识过流血。曾经有两个轻浮又愚蠢的年轻人——她把他们的名字忘记了——为了她决斗过。他们各挨了对方一枪，血淋淋地倒在那儿大呼小叫，眼泪直流，那副可笑的样子！瞧，所谓爱情就是这样不是吗？他们发过的山盟海誓可一点也不比她那高贵的丈夫更少呢！<br/>公爵夫人猛地转过身向下走去，全然不管管家婆在后面大喊着叫她小心。她得去看看她的丈夫，那个混账的、自以为是的——她要马上在那张脸上看到他有多痛苦。他会后悔的，他一定会。他会在她面前痛哭失声，承认他悔不当初，他们的那些爱情是多么愚蠢，多么荒唐到让人发笑啊！</p><p>她很快走到了那间临时病房的门口。受伤的人正躺在沙发旁边支起来的床铺上，一个仆人在卷着绷带，另一个用棉花卷按着还在流血的伤口。医生俯身看着他，焦急地按着和数着脉搏。无论是谁都没有看见公爵夫人进来了，<br/>年轻的公爵躺在那儿，上身赤裸着，迸溅上去的血迹是紫红色的，几乎开始发黑了。他的脸，以及身体没有受伤的地方都毫无血色，像白蜡一样惨白。他的眼睛闭着，一动不动，仿佛一座用那些蜡做成的雕像。他看起来安静而庄严，苍白的嘴唇微微张开着，形成了一个向上扬起的角度。显然在失去知觉之前那一刻，他是在对着什么人微笑。<br/>公爵夫人盯着他，她伸出双手，仿佛看见班柯的麦克白夫人一样慢慢地一步步往后退去。几个女仆跑过来扶着她，她把她们都推开了。她贴着墙壁跌跌撞撞地向卧室走去，紧紧握着手里的扇子，紧到指甲都发青了，好像那是个刻着救主的十字架一样。她摔倒在床上，把脸埋在许多层名贵的丝绸和天鹅绒中间。可她还是能看得到那个笑容。她的丈夫躺在那儿，脸色惨白，鲜血淋漓，他很快就要死了。<br/>他在对着立陶宛人微笑。</p><p>天色变暗了，夜幕降落下来，将公爵府邸和远处的教堂、众议院以及监狱都笼罩在同样深沉的黑色下面。风吹过这些屋顶，在半空发出了长长的、呻吟一样的回响。</p><p>太阳升起的时候公爵夫人醒了过来，这并不仅仅是指她之前睡着了。她叫来管家婆，吩咐准备车子。她没有时间在这儿陪着一个死人——他也许已经死去了，也许还没有，不管怎样，她都没必要在这里待下去了。然而一阵比昨天更加混乱刺耳的喊叫和脚步声冲进了房间。“砰！”门被推开了，一个陌生男人大步走了进来。她从来没有见过他，然而看到他的第一眼，那一瞬间她已经认出他是谁了。<br/>詹姆斯·塔拉斯上尉，那个“立陶宛人”。他的头发乱七八糟，身上都是褶皱、尘土和各种监狱牢房留下的印记。女仆们捂着嘴尖叫起来，公爵夫人不可置信地仰起了头。<br/>“您！”她尖声说。“您怎么敢这个样子，在这个时候到别人家里来？您不尊重法律，也没有哪怕一点体面和羞耻心吗！”<br/>“请您出去！上尉。离开这儿。否则我要叫宪兵来把您拖出去了！”<br/>“去叫宪兵吧。”立陶宛人说。他的声音低沉而沙哑，胸膛可怕地上下起伏着，显然是一口气奔跑到这儿来的。“请您告诉他们，我是硬闯进来的，必须要开枪才成。因为，除非您把我的尸体从这儿拖出去。否则即使是天主，是耶稣基督亲自把雷劈在这个地方，我也是不会离开的。”<br/>他跨过公爵夫人身边，头也不回地走了过去，她甚至能看见他微笑了一下。那仿佛的确是一道雷击中了她。她站在那儿，喉咙里泛起了可怕的苦味。为什么呢？这些怒气毫无必要，律师和公爵名下的各种契约都在等着她。那个财务秘书，谁还需要他？她年轻、美貌，而且富有，大把年轻人会拜倒在她脚下，奉上她所需要的一切的。<br/>公爵夫人抬起头，她放下按着眼睛的那只手，挺直背脊向外走去。裙摆的沙沙声在那些富丽堂皇的大理石台阶上飘荡过去，很快就听不到了。</p><p>立陶宛人也没有听到。他跪在地上，在公爵的床前看着他，嘴唇不住发抖，手指也是一样，然而他甚至不敢伸过去轻轻碰一下那个紧闭着的苍白的眼睑。<br/>“现在绝对不能移动他。”医生说。<br/>仆人们的脚步声。他们喊叫着“拿绷带过来！”手术用过的刀子扔在桌上，“叮当！”所有人走来走去，他们在说着什么，语气惊慌。门扇来回摇晃着，风吹过窗外的树梢，唰唰响了起来。<br/>“如果他还醒不过来的话……”医生说。<br/>“伤口比我们料想的更深……请把阿摩尼亚拿过来！我想他伤到了肺部……血不流了，是的。但是……”<br/>“咳！我没有时间同时照看两个病人……你们不能把这位先生拉开吗？”<br/>不能，谁也不能拉开詹姆斯。仆人们不敢走近他，他们都觉得他已经疯了。他看着基里尔，像一块岩石、一棵被雷劈中的枯树那样一动不动。他的影子投在沾满鲜血的地板上，由长变短，又由短变长。他不动，不说话，也不流泪。如果躺在那里的人停止呼吸的话，那么他，他也已经死了。<br/>“啊！”医生大声说。<br/>基里尔慢慢睁开了眼睛。他看见了窗子、壁炉、火，橘红色的光不停跳动，映在他的立陶宛人脸上。<br/>詹姆斯看着他，眼泪掉落下来，打湿了年轻公爵苍白的脸。他俯下身，吻了吻那双亲爱的，美丽的蓝眼睛。<br/>“我回来了。”他轻声说。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>